


Conversation Complications

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Dialogue prompt- “it’s really not that complicated.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Conversation Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt colonialfire24! ;)  
> Also... I know I already posted this one in my collection “The Detective, the Pathologist, and the Prompt” but I’ve now removed it from there because I decided (at the wise suggestion of Lexie) it’s time for that collection to be marked as complete and not continued to be used. All those one shots will stay there but from now on I’m going to post prompt fills each separately and just group them in the new “Sherlolly Prompts” series I just created. Separate but together...fitting for the times lol!

Sherlock stopped short just outside Molly’s door, realizing she was in the midst of a conversation. After a moment he recognized the voice of Molly’s closest friend. Maureen, was it? Or Meesha? Ah yes, _Meena_!

“I’m bloody sick of hearing that,” Meena said with a little huff. “Complicated is the stupidest excuse.”

“Right?” Molly agreed. “It’s really not that complicated. Emotions aren’t that complicated! You either feel one way, or you don’t! It’s just about admitting the reality of how you feel.”

Sherlock frowned. Were they talking about…

“And I’m sure that’s what he truly believes,” Molly added with a little laugh. “I think he’s convinced himself of it. If you tell yourself something enough, it becomes the truth in your own head.”

“And God knows his family is no help. They’re the ones that are telling him the exact same thing!”

Sherlock could hear the clink of a bottle hitting a wine glass as they poured some more.

“I swear,” Molly said with a sigh. “I’d better not hear that phrase again. If I do, I’ll set him straight myself!”

Sherlock’s indignance was mounting by the moment, and he’d quickly reached his limit. He squared his shoulders, used his key, and let himself in to face the surprised women sitting on the sofa.

“I think I’m the one who’d like to set things straight,” he announced hotly. “Not complicated, eh? Well! I’d venture to guess that neither of you have had the experience of being emotionally stunted by a sociopathic, murderous sibling. Or perhaps being manipulated by another sibling who was emotionally stunted by his own conscious choice!”

“Sh-Sherlock, I-“ 

“No, Molly, I’d like to say this,” Sherlock cut in. “Perhaps emotions aren’t complicated if one knows how to detect them and understand them, which I did not for most of my life. And even once one has regained some of that ability, it is a skill that must be practiced and cultivated, hopefully with the understanding of those around them. And as I told you some weeks ago, I am working on that. I’d appreciate a bit of patience as I sort through the overwhelmingly strong emotions that I feel _every time I look at you!_ ”

Both Meena and Molly looked up at him, slack jawed and wide eyed. 

Finally, Molly cleared her throat. “Um, Sherlock...Meena is here this evening because her boyfriend of five years just dumped her today. He told her things between them were _just too complicated_.”

Sherlock was unsure of exactly how much time passed as he stared back at Molly, digesting that information, but at some point he pursed his lips, nodding as he replied quietly.

“I see. Well…” He rocked on his heels a bit. “My condolences, Meena.”

“Thanks,” she squeaked, clearly trying not to laugh now.

Another awkward silence settled in before Molly spoke up again.

“So...every time you look at me?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Never going to live that down, am I?”

“Not if I can help it,” Meena volunteered, unable to hold the laughter in any longer.


End file.
